너 아님연 안돼 Neo Animyeon Andwae
by CMYoung137
Summary: Sungmin tidak sengaja mendengar orang yang sedang membicarakan SMTown, Kyuhyun, dirinya, dan beberapa orang lagi. Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin setelahnya? Senang atau sebaliknya. Random Summary - - a KyuMin FF/YAOI/only oneshoot/genre? entahlah - -


FF/KYUMIN/NEO ANIMYEON ANDWAE/YAOI/ONESHOT

.

.

.

.

Tittle : _Neo Animyeon Andwae_

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

.

Genre : Romance, Drama

.

Ratting : T

.

Summary : Sungmin mendengar orang berbicara tentangnya dan Kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sungmin?/ KyuMin YAOI/Only Oneshot.

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin belongs to God, their own self, their parents. All person who love them. But this story? MINE!

.

And this is it my first KyuMin YAOI Fanfic from me ^^

So hope you all enjoy it kkk~ don't like don't read

Then, this is Cho MinYoung a.k.a Moulidya Anggianie a.k.a Anggi present ^^

.

.

.

Bruk!

"haaah."_ namja_ imut bernama Lee Sungmin itu menghela nafas setelah terlebih dulu melemparkan dirinya ke kasur. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, pikirannya kacau. Sangat kacau.

_'ah..kuharap SMTown ini ada SeoKyu moment!' 'ani, lebih baik KyuToria,' 'tunggu! Kalau malah KyuMin moment bagaimana?' 'apa?!tidak tidak boleh. Hih.' 'itu juga yg aku pikir, kadang Sungmin oppa terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun oppa, menyebalkan!'_

.

Sekilas perdebatan dua orang _yeoja_ yang tak sengaja ia dengar tadi kembali terngiang di pikirannya. "ya Tuhan..ini semua salah," Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"A-aku..lelah sekali, hiks." sedikit isakan lolos dari bibir plumpnya

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangis,"

.

.

'cklek'

.

'ah, pasti Kyuhyun.' batinnya saat mendengar langkah orang memasuki kamarnya dan kamar Kyuhyun juga tentunya.

"_Hyung_! Kau sudah pulang!"

'benar kan Kyuhyun,' Sungmin memejamkan mata pura2 tertidur.

"_Hyung_, kau tidur ya? Padahal aku rindu. Huuh." Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di sisi kiri Sungmin dan mengamati wajah _'hyung'_ tercintanya tersebut.

"_Hyung,_ kau sangat lelah ya?" Katanya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku malah tak ada saat kau butuh, haaah~" tangan Kyuhyun kini berada di dahi Sungmin, ia mengernyit merasakan suhu tubuh Sungmin yang agak tinggi

"_Hyung_, _omona!_ Kau sakit? Kau sakit ya. Suhu tubuhmu tinggi, aish aku harus apa? Kau sudah makan belum ya _hyung?_kenapa kau sangat pekerja keras Lee Sungmin?" ia pun meraih tangan Sungmin .

.

.

DEG!

.

.

Sungmin yang notabenenya belum tidur, jadi berdebar sendiri "Maafkan aku _jagi_...aku terkesan tak peduli ya padamu," katanya sembari meletakkan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan sungmin di pipinya.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku..aku bukan _namja_ yang baik, Maaf," kini Kyuhyun mencium tangan Sungmin, ia kembali menelusuri wajah Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ia mencium Sungmin sekarang.

.

"hiks,"

.

'apa? Mati kau Sungmin!' batin Sungmin saat satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, "Min, kau belum tidur? Jangan bohong padaku Min," isakan Sungmin makin terdengar keras, ia pun membuka matanya dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun, hiks."

"_Wae_? Kau kenapa Min?"

"A-a-aku..hiks mu-mung...kin, hiks."

"Ssst..tenangkan dulu dirimu _ne?_" Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

.

Setelah Sungmin sudah tenang, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan naik ke atas ranjang menghadap Sungmin.

"Ceritakan padaku, kau kenapa araseo?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun, apa aku pantas untukmu?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan mata memerah

"Kau bicara apa? Kenapa bertanya begitu hmm?"

Sungmin diam sesaat.

"Aku..aku tau Kyu, mereka tak suka aku denganmu,"

"Mereka?mereka siapa?"

"Beberapa fansmu,"

"Kau ragu padaku Min?" Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin yang gemetar. Sungmin menggeleng .

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tadi..."

_-Flashback-_

Sungmin sedang duduk di salah satu cafe langganannya, dan tentunya dengan menyamar. Karena ini siang, dandanannya yg mencolok tidak jadi masalah. Ia duduk di kursi pojok dekat jendela, di sampingnya ada 2 orang_ yeoja_ yang kelihatan sangat asyik dengan obrolannya.

.

"Kyu _oppa _?" mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut ia pun mencuri dengar

"Semoga SMTown nanti banyak SeoKyu moment."

"_Ani!_ lebih baik KyuToria."

"Tunggu! Kalau malah KyuMin moment bagaimana?"

"Apa?! Tidak! Tidak boleh. Hih."

"Itu juga yang aku pikir, kadang Sungmin _oppa _terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_, menyebalkan!"

"Sungmin _oppa _tak sadar apa bagaimana, dia tak pantas dengan Kyu _oppa_, ya kan?"

.

DEG

.

Mereka tidak sadar, orang yg dibicarakan ada disamping mereka. Belum sempat Sungmin memesan apapun, ia sudah tak nafsu makan. Pikirannya sudah blank.

Ia pun segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar cafe, dengan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju dorm.

_-Flashback Off-_

"Lee Sungmin, kau terpengaruh ucapan mereka lagi _jagiya,"_

"Tidak. Mereka benar, kau tak pantas denganku,"

"Min, atas dasar apa kau berfikir begitu? Kau itu lebih dari orang-orang yang mereka gosipkan denganku. Aku tak peduli mereka berkata SeoKyu, KyuToria, atau apapun Min, kau lebih tau kenyataannya kan? Aku itu hanya denganmu, kau yang lebih mengerti diriku." Suara Kyuhyun naik satu oktaf.

"Tapi kyu, aku tertekan, sangat.."

.

DEG

.

Pernyataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun diam, Ia tak tau bagaimana jadi Sungmin. Padahal selama ini Ia berusaha melindungi Sungmin'nya'.

.

"Aku..aku tak tau Min," Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Yang aku tau hanya kau saja yang pantas untukku, yang aku tau disampingmulah aku bisa berubah jadi Kyuhyun yang dewasa, hanya denganmulah aku merasakan sensasi aneh di hatiku," Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Yang aku tau, aku hanya bisa mencintaimu." katanya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Kyu..."

.

.

"Aku mohon Min, jangan pikirkan hal lain selain kita. Kau tau kan dihidupku aku hanya tau kita, bukan siapa siapa. Aku minta maaf Min, maaf tak menjagamu dengan baik,"

"Bukan kau yang salah Kyu, tapi a-"

"_Hyung!_ Berapa kali kubilang, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku mohon..aku minta maaf jika bebrapa fansku begitu. Tapi kau juga harus tau, tak semua fansku begitu. Masih banyak yang lain yang mendukung kita. Kau pikir KyuMin shipper ada berapa? Mereka tak terjumlah, kalaupun bisa dihitung jari...yang berarti adalah dukungan, kepercayaan mereka pada kita, _araseo?_ Tak semuanya begitu padamu," Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

'Dia benar, tak semuanya begitu. Masih banyak yg mendukung kami,' batin Sungmin.

.

"Jadi Min, jangan pikirkan hal tidak penting begitu, kau mengerti? Kita berjuang bersama, melangkah bersama, kau jangan takut, jangan merasa dirimu buruk, kau tak begitu dimataku. Kau yang terindah Min," Sungmin mengangguk

"Maaf, maaf Kyu, aku berpikir negatif lagi,"

"_Uljima _Minimi," Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin sayang, ia sangat amat sangat mencintai Sungminnya.

.

.

"Min,"

"Eumm."

.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin teduh, mata sayu namjachingunya sangat membuat Ia tenang .

.

"Min.._Saranghae_," ucap Kyuhyun

"_Nado Kyu, Saranghae_." Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar.

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dan menatapnya

"Badanmu panas, kebetulan aku punya kompres praktis," Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mengambil sesuatu di tasnya lalu kembali ke ranjang Sungmin.

"Berbaringlah Min," sungmin hanya menuruti saja, Kyuhyun memasangkan plaster kompres di dahinya.

"Tidurlah, bangun nanti kau bilang ya ingin makan apa, lalu kau minum obat,"

"Temani aku Kyu," Kyuhyun tersenyum, dalam hati ia double triple sangaaaaat senang.

"Manja sekali, hihi."

"Ish kau ini. Sekali-kali aku yang manja kan tak apa. Kalau kau sudah keseringan manja." cibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Kau tak pantas ber_aegyo_, haha."

"Ya! Kau ini kalau kau tak sakit! Kau...akan..ku hukum Minimi..." Kyuhyun berbisik membuat Sungmin bergidik

"Yah, tapi kau harus berterimakasih pada keadaanmu sekarang, itu membuatku tak tega menghukummu." ceplos Kyuhyun sembari berbaring di samping Sungmin.

"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Dasar Cho Sungmin," setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar tapi Sungmin?

"_Mwoya? _Namaku-"

.

'Chu~'

.

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti karena Kyuhyun mem_poppo_nya tiba- tiba

"Sudah, jangan berdebat lagi. Sekarang kau harus tidur,"

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Tidurlah, aku disini menjagamu." Sungmin mengangguk,lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

"Minimi,"

"Eumm."

"_Jongmal saranghae_." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"_Nado jongmal saranghae_ Kyu," Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Minimi sedang manja," gumam Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Sungmin benar- benar lelap. Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan wajah imut di depannya ini.

.

"Lee Sungmin _animyeon andwae_." gumamnya lalu mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin dan segera ikut terlelap.

Muehehe ini hasil ketik kilat selama satu jam wkwk dan hasil inspirasi selama mikir 'kenapa saya ga tertarik sama SMTown?' dan...digabung bareng imajinasi saya tentang KyuMin kkk~

Mianhae kalo masih banyak typo atau penulisannya ga bener atau penulisannya kurang jelas. Saya bukan author xD hanya reader yang suka iseng-iseng nulis FF juga. Well, saya memang suka nulis, tapi ga begitu mahir mungkin ^^

Ya udah, akhir kata...mind to review please~ saya pengin tau dong gimana pendapat tentang FF ini hehe. Gomawo *bow

V

V

V


End file.
